


Don't Leave

by lullabee



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kittens, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabee/pseuds/lullabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sing for me?” Her smiled grew wider. He chuckled, resting his head against the wall in the dark room.<br/>	“C’mon, Gi. You know I suck.” He laughed, looking down at her again and shaking his head. She pouted, poking him in the cheek.<br/>		“You don’t suck. In fact, you’re pretty brilliant,” She grinned, placing her hand by his right hip, and looking up at him, “and I want you to sing to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

“Open up, you prat!” Gina whisper-shouted, banging on the flat’s door and giggling to herself. There was a large amount of shuffling from the stairs beyond the door, what sounded faintly like fabric being pulled around at a hasty speed, and profanities being muttered. Mid-eye roll, she nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud bang followed by a crash and a distinctly accented, “Ow, shit!” She sighed, grabbed a bobby pin from her pocket, put the flat end in her mouth, and snapped off the small round tip. Hurriedly, she jammed it into the lock and moved it around for a good thirty to fourty seconds before hearing a satisfying click.  
The hobbit haired man on the floor looked up as footsteps pounded up all the stairs and the wavey redhead stood with her hip jutted out and her arms crossed over chest towered over him. “I guess the only time I’m ever taller than you is when your clumsy butt falls, huh?” She chuckled, her eyes surveying the room, various pairs of black skinny jeans and shirts were strewn about the flat, and a couple things were overturned. A cabinet was knocked open, the fridge door slightly ajar, and My Neighbor Totoro was playing softly on the television. And, of course, there was the giant dork, laying on the floor. Dan looked up at her, the picture of a man with about as much grace in his body as Baymax. “Uhm... The dog tripped me?” He said, but it was more like a question. She tilted her head to the right, and her face just said one word- really. “You don’t have a dog, idiot!” She laughed, and went to kneel beside him, but he must have dropped a cup of water or something as he fell, because she ended up with her legs fully extended, one hand beside his hip, and the other behind the far side of him, their faces inches apart. Their eyes widened simultaneously, and they jerked back. It was like those scenes in the old cartoons where the character is suddenly standing on nothing, and they hang in the air for around ten seconds, before looking down and plummeting to their cartoon death.  
She cleared her throat, and sunk down on her knees, the air thick with the amount of awkward. “U-Um... I guess we should get you cleaned up then?” She laughed, looking at the man sprawled out in front of her. Some liquid had spilled down his front, and a stool on its side by his foot. Grabbing his forearm, she helped him stand up a bit. “I guess I should go change my shirt then, huh?” He chuckled nervously, and she nodded, brushing off her jeans a bit. “I’ll just.. sit and watch Totoro.”  
About 5 minutes later, Dan walked back towards her from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. “Sorry about that.... You kind of signed up for all of this when you kept talking to me after those first few days I met you.” He threw the towel on the ground, and she shook her head. The tall man threw his hands up in defeat. “I haven’t cleaned up since Phil left, okay? I’m too lazy and he’s on holiday so I have no motivation.” He sighed, plopping down on the couch next to her. “So!” Gina exclaimed, pulling her legs up onto the couch, “What will I whoop your ass at this time? Mario Kart, or something else?” She smirked, awkwardly reaching for and grabbing the controller. “Oh, we’ll see about that.” Dan grinned, easily picking up the controller and turning on the console.  
Three hours, a tub of ice cream, four bags of crisps, and innumerable sodas, waters, and teas later, Dan and Gina were slouched against the couch, controllers forgotten between them. Slowly, she raised her arms up above her head, eyes drooping. “Victory, oh sweet victory, is mine..!” She hollered tiredly, her voice breaking from the hours of screaming at Dan for throwing shells and stealing coins. “Screw you...” Dan yawned, grabbing the remote and clicking off the screen. An almost inhumanly pleasured sound emitted from Gina as she reached her arms above her head and stretched herself out, curling up into a ball almost directly after. Dan’s legs shifted uncomfortably, and curled slightly as well. Turning her head to face him, she noticed his uncomfortable expression.  
“Dan... You okay?” She asked, sitting up a bit more and rubbing at her eyes. “Y-Yeah! I’m totally fine! Why do you ask??” He laughed awkwardly, shifting more. Her hands dropped and her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. She practically leapt off the couch, bent over in laughter. Tears sprung to her eyes and Dan grumbled and covered his crotch with a pillow. “M-Me.. Stretching gave you... A boner?” She managed to say through the tears and the laughter. “I will say it again. Screw. You.” He spat out, grumbling under his breath. She fell to her hands and knees as her whole body shook with the sound. Her laughter toned itself down to uncontrollable giggles and she managed to choke out, “You wish.” He cleared his throat, and tried to calmly say, “Uhm... Gina... While this is happening, please don’t say stuff like that. And don’t, uh... Don’t stay with your hips like that.”  
Her eyes widened again, and she flipped onto her butt on the floor as quickly as possible, but ended up rolling into the table, and holding her head as she rocked back and forth of the floor. Now, it was Dan’s turn to laugh. She groaned in response, kicking her leg out at him, missing by a hair’s width. And if she thought Dan was laughing before, he was flat out dying now. She sat up, pouting. Slowly, he returned back to just giggles, and ruffled her hair. “Hey!” She shouted, punching him in the shin. “Ow!” He exclaimed, rubbing at the hurt skin. Gina giggled maniacally, and they ended up looking at each other and setting off into seemingly unstoppable giggles and laughs.  
About 25 minutes had passed, and both of them were laying on the floor, side by side, bored out of their minds. The only sound in the room was Gina blowing a strand of hair off her face repeatedly, only to have it float back down, just a smidgen away from where it rested before, and the usual electronic hum that always now surrounded human life. Dan suddenly stood up, and all Gina could see was a man that looked like a skyscraper from her position. “Well, I’m bored. So, music time!” He grinned, reaching over and putting on a Muse CD. He bobbed his head to the Doctor Who theme sounding song, and when the lyrics started to come over the speakers, he hummed along, moving his arms and feet awkwardly. She tapped her feet on the floor, pretending to be playing the drums, her arms reaching out from her body to hit imaginary cymbals and drums and other instruments. “I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,” Dan sang surprisingly well, “I want to recognize that your beauty’s not just a mask..” He looked over at her, and she slowly stood up, her heart fluttering at how he looked at her as he sang the lyric. “I want to exorcise the demons from your past.” She countered and pushed herself up, smiling and dancing over to him. He smiled down at her, grabbing her hands and dancing with her. “I want to sastify the undisclosed desires in your heart.” They sang in unison, and danced around the room together, giggling and singing to their heart’s content.  
It was only when the song had ended did they realize just how close to each other they were. “2009 music, huh Dan?” Gina whispered like she was afraid the world would hear. “It only seemed appropriate for how awkward we are. Especially with the music video being in 360p...” He grinned back, and in that moment he swore to himself that he could listen to her little giggles for the rest of his life and it still would sound better than any song. Suddenly, she raised her pointer finger and ran off, leaving Dan standing there with a perplexed expression.  
Merely a minute later, she raced back in with a fat book and placed on the floor in front of him. She placed one foot on it, and then stood up straight, grinning proudly. “Now,” She tilted her head to the side, “where were we?” In an instant her finger pressed on the second song, Madness. She couldn’t care less that she was still two inches shorter than him. She did not give a single fluff that her hair was frizzy as hell and everywhere. He couldn’t even bother to be bothered by the beautiful thing he calls his “horrible hobbit hair”. All that mattered to these two little idiots was that they were moving together to the music, humming and smiling as they were dancing around the darkening room. Dan couldn’t get over the way her tight skinny jeans clung to her legs. Gina couldn’t ignore the the way that his eyes would follow her every move, not letting her leave his sight.  
The playlist had long since ran out of songs, and they were both exhausted. The clock read 12:34 a.m., and energy was nowhere to be found in their bodies. Dan was slumped against the wall, and Gina had her head in his lap. She was smiling softly to herself as she reminisced about the day she and Dan had met, her eyes closed. He was staring down at her, mesmerized by how the red that she put in her hair suited her so well, and admiring how her freckles gave her a soft charm, which her personality countered with its humour and its easy way of breaking the ice between two people. “..Dan?” She whispered, looking up at him with a sad little smile. He nodded and raised an eyebrow in response, running his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. “Sing for me?” Her smiled grew wider. He chuckled, resting his head against the wall in the dark room.  
“C’mon, Gi. You know I suck.” He laughed, looking down at her again and shaking his head. She pouted, poking him in the cheek.  
“You don’t suck. In fact, you’re pretty brilliant,” She grinned, placing her hand by his right hip, and looking up at him, “and I want you to sing to me.”  
He sighed, and shrugged. Gina smirked in victory, and put her head back on his lap, looking up at his jaw in the dim light.  
And so, the persuaded man sang for the woman gazing up at him.

If all our life is but a dream,  
fantastic posing greed.  
Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea,  
for diamonds do appear to be,  
just like broken glass to me.  
And then she said she can’t believe,  
Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues.  
Tripping eyes and flooded lungs,  
northern downpour sends its love.  
Hey moon, please forget to fall down.  
Hey moon, don’t you go down.  
Sugarcane in the easy mornin’.  
Weathervanes, my one and lonely.  
The ink is running toward the page,  
chasing off the days.  
Look back at both feet and that winding knee.  
I missed your skin when you were east.  
You clicked your heels and wished for me,  
through playful lips made of yarn,  
that fragile capricorn,  
unraveled words like moths upon old scarves.  
I know the world’s a broken bone,  
but melt your headaches,  
call it home.  
Hey moon, please forget to fall down.  
Hey moon, don’t you go down.  
Sugarcane in the easy mornin’.  
Weathervanes, my one and lonely.  
Sugarcane in the easy mornin’.  
Weathervanes, my one and lonely.  
Sugarcane in the easy mornin’.  
Weathervanes, my one and lonely.  
Sugarcane in the easy mornin’.  
Weathervanes, my one and lonely.  
Hey moon, please forget to fall down.  
Hey moon, don’t you fall down.  
You are at the top of my lungs,  
drawn to the ones who never yawn..  
As he finished the final lyrics, he looked down at the girl resting against his legs. A small giggle escaped his throat as he realized she had wrapped her arm around his thigh and was practically cuddling it while she slept. Carefully, he removed her from his legs, and gently wrapped his arm around her, under her shoulders. Taking a deep breath and praying she wouldn’t wake up, he slid his other arm beneath her legs, and stood up as slowly as he could. When he stood up straight, he blinked in surprise at how light she was, and almost fell over by tripping over air. Slowly, he walked the two of them to his bedroom, and set her down on the bed. He pulled the covers gradually from under her, and placed them over sleeping frame.  
Just as he was about to walk out of the room to go sleep on the couch, he heard a familiar almost-moan-like noise come from the bed, and turned around to see Gina rubbing her eyes and sitting up. “Can I borrow some pjs?”  
Now in a pair of Dan’s old pj pants(this required some tightening of the drawstrings) and a t-shirt, she tiredly climbed back into the bed. She yawned, covering her mouth partially with her hands. “Don’t... Don’t leave.” She said softly, reaching her hand out towards him. Dan blinked in surprised, expecting her to have muttered some witty remark about how she didn’t owe him anything for this, and walked towards the bed.  
“Do you need a glass of water?” He whispered, blinking more as his eyes adjusted to the room. She shook her head, and raised her other arm, gesturing with her hands for him to come closer. He walked over to the bed, blushed a tiny bit, and pulled off his shirt, leaving on his joggers. He sat down next to her, and she smiled at his shadowy outline. Gina curled up towards him, and tugged on his arm a bit. Finally, he got the memo, and laid down next to her.  
For a while, they stared at each other in the darkness, their eyes drooping in their exhaustion. But then, Gina spoke up. “I still have the picture from when we met.” He laughed softly in response. “I looked like shite that day; of course you had to come up and say hi just before I fixed myself to look more presentable.” He said, thinking back to that moment. “I thought you looked fine!” She exclaimed. “A lot better than fine...” She accidentally said out loud. Dan blinked at her in the darkness, and even though he couldn’t see the color on her cheeks, he knew she was blushing.  
About twenty-five minutes ago, they had agreed that they would try to sleep, but it wasn’t working out for either of them. Dan was itching to wrap his arms around her, and Gina was fighting the urge to press herself against him. Finally, she groaned and grabbed his shoulder, pulling herself towards him, swinging one leg over his hips so that her knee hooked her onto his left side, and rested her face against his chest, exhaling happily when she got comfortable. His arm rested in an upright position for a while in his surprise, but after a little while he wrapped it around the small of her back and put his other behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. After that, the two of them had no trouble falling asleep with little smiles painted on their lips.

WEEEEOOOOOEEOOEOEOEOEO TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAAAAAY

After waking up together tangled in the sheets, their limbs intertwined and their faces centimeters apart, they had a nice breakfast(pancakes and cereal, so fancy) and scrolled through tumblr together. Sadly, not all of us have the perfect job of talking to a camera and being adored by loving fans who all wish they were in Gina’s position, and she had to go work at the cute little cafe Not Quite Your Average Joe on the corner.  
By the time her shift was over and she was done messing up names, forgetting orders, and overall stumbling around to the amusement of the young artistic couples and elderly, kindhearted men and women, Dan was quite bored. He had made her phone go absolutely ballistic in her back pocket, sent her multiple snapchats, DMed her multiple times, and even had gone as far to tag her in a picture of him pouting with the caption, “Gi won’t text me back but she’s on her break! Guys, help me get her to answer!” with multiple comments of, “I SHIP IT!” and “#Dina forever!” She pulled hard on the strings of her apron and chuckled, fumbling with the coarse fabric as her fingers slipped over the knot.  
“Need a little help?” A deep whisper seemed to brush against her neck, and she gasped as she felt the top of the apron fall and she whipped around, prepared to slap the man across the face for touching her without her permission, but moved the hand from a proper smacking position to wrapping around his neck as she realized who it was. Dan’s hands slid down her sides and undid the ties around her waist and she giggled as she looked up at him. “I was about to turn around and full on beat you because I thought you were that one creepy library dude who always hangs around the cafe when it’s my shift.” She laughed, pulling the required apron from between their bodies and hanging it up, giggling even more when she saw his look of slight anger and protectiveness.  
Suddenly, there was a tug against her sleeve and she looked down to a small, elderly woman of about five feet. She smiled up with a warm look in her dark brown eyes, her skin dark tan and generously wrinkled, her white hair kept neatly in a braided bun at the nape of her neck, her accent thick and warming. She pointed to Dan, and winked, “You keep a hold on this one, you hear, muñequita?” It was only now that they realized that they had the attention of the whole cafe. Gina smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand. “Sí, ma’am.” She replied, and the little woman nodded and went and sat back down next to an elderly man with the same dark skin but his eyes were a light gray, his hair to match. They smiled at each other, and Dan and the beautiful girl on his arm walked out of the cafe and went to her place.  
“HOME SWEET HOME!” Gina shouted, ran into her flat, and flopped facedown onto the couch. Her giggles were muffled by the fluffy pillows, but Dan’s laugh rang loud and clear. Then, he realized their laughs weren’t the only sound. Little, soft, happy meows came from down the hallway and were steadily growing louder. A little orange and white paw slipped around the corner, and soon three little kittens were bounding their way towards the tall man. A squeal came from the couch’s direction, and suddenly Gina was sitting on the floor in front of him with little animals climbing and scrambling all over her, rubbing themselves up against her. He blinked in surprise, smiling down at her with a look of pure adoration on his face. One of the kittens- the one with the spot of its forehead- rubbed its face cautiously against his leg, purring a tiny bit. He crouched down carefully, and stroked the top of its head gently.  
“They like you.” Gina smiled, the other two in her lap. He chuckled, and shook his head. “Not as much as I like you.”  
Phil must have been quite confused after returning home to his flat to see it empty and practically trashed. Thinking that they must have been hanging out while he was gone, he headed over to Gina’s. Much to his surprise and amusement(Instagram’s too- he couldn’t help it, the picture was adorable!), he found the two of them curled up on the couch, cuddling, with three little kittens laying on top of them.


End file.
